


roses and daisies

by ElasticElla



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raina is ready for her destiny- thinks her only remaining obstacle will be getting Skye ready. </p>
<p>She's wrong, and that doesn't happen often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	roses and daisies

Raina doesn’t seduce Skye. 

Seduction is for those who like what everyone likes. For the ones that are content with a sweet veneer, a touch of mystery, and a hint of something more. For the ones that only listen to her words, that can only respond to their pull. 

No, for Skye, more is needed. 

Skye doesn’t need a story about everything Raina can do for her, or will do for her, she needs a story about Raina herself. Raina hates talking about herself- far too many variables to consider when pleasing someone- but Skye is different. Skye is a version of herself from a cracked funhouse mirror. (If it weren’t for all the splinters, perhaps their souls would have matched even more.)

The Doctor sees it too, likes when her dresses have daisies. 

Raina doesn’t care much for pleasing other people lately. She knows her destiny is drawing closer, can feel it bubbling up under her fingertips. 

Skye isn’t ready yet. 

.

Raina doesn’t like many people. In fact, the list of those she does like is less than the fingers she has. Grant Ward is no longer on that list. He’s on a new one, an even shorter one dedicated to people she wants to end. A few months on the new list, and there’s an unfortunate accident taking them off it.

He’s been pushing Skye further from changing but closer to Raina, and she can’t figure out if it’s good or bad. 

It’s infuriating. 

.

“Do you want to meet your father?” 

Skye looks up, startled. She shifts her weight, back and forth. She settles with an angry and righteous, “No, I don’t want to meet a murderer.” 

Raina’s smile doesn’t fade. “You’ve killed people too.” 

Skye doesn’t answer, she pours herself some whiskey instead. Raina raises a perfect eyebrow, and she pours a second glass.

“What are your parents like?” Skye asks after a deep sip. 

“Dead.” 

“I’m sorry?”

Raina almost says she isn’t, but that would be two short and bland comments in a row, and Raina doesn’t like that. “I grew up with freaks, some like me- most weren’t. I learned how to beg prettily, so prettily. Would you like to hear?” 

Fitz half falls into the room, catching himself on the couch’s back. “Sorry! Sorry, did not mean to…” He searches for the word a moment longer, saying, “In… Int…Iss-,” before giving up and hurrying off. 

Skye wishes he tried to remember the word a little longer, for her face is still flushed and Raina is far too content and waiting. She feels like prey- if prey was drawn to obvious danger, entranced by its beauty.

“Yes,” slips out somehow, and Skye almost slaps a hand over her mouth. Would have, but Raina grasps her hands at that, a delighted smile on her face. Raina drags Skye back to her bunk- but she doesn’t drag, because that’s too direct. It’s a mix of her murmuring about acoustics and wandering to the small room. She has Skye sitting on her bunk in a blink and Raina kneels before her. She’s beautiful on her knees in an unexpected way, anything but submissive even while she prepares to beg.

Skye’s blush still hasn’t gone away. 

“Please Skye, it’s all I want. You’re all I want, let me? Please, I’ll be good, so good for you. Can I touch you? Will you let me? There are so many things I want to do to you.” 

Raina pauses, and Skye’s eyes flash to hers, her voice the most perfect sound. “Like what?” 

.

Holidays haven’t existed in Raina’s life for quite some time. With the other orphans they were ignored, as though it may make them hurt less. The Doctor refused to let them exist without his daughter by his side, eyes blandly passing over festivities. They must not exist in S.H.I.E.L.D. either as they pass by without comment. 

For once Raina wants to celebrate with decadence. Only later, in between Skye’s thighs, can she admit she’s begun to feel the slightest touch of nervousness. She isn’t used to waiting idly, wants to run at her destiny. 

.

“I could take you to him,” Raina says, soft as silk. 

Skye doesn’t even blink. “Not yet.” 

Raina pets her hair, basks in her beauty a little longer. “Soon.” 

“Yes,” Skye sighs. 

.

Raina loses everything. 

Her beauty, her hope, her destiny- they all crumble away with the hidden city. She can’t manipulate, can’t persuade anyone. Her spikes hurt, shooting sharp pains everywhere at the slightest touch or movement. Every person who sees her is afraid, the monster in the shadows.

She can’t live like this. She can’t do this alone, and doesn’t want Skye to see her like this. She needs to be fixed, needs to go back. She foolishly thought Skye would evolve the same way, that their destinies would stay twined together. 

But Skye isn’t on the highway, has only come through the mist more perfect. Skye would never deign to touch her now, would be afraid like the others.

Raina steps into the road, and a man without eyes takes her to a new place.

.

Raina only dreams of Skye after she becomes a monster. Of Skye frightened by her, cringing at her new face. Of Skye’s thumbs brushing over her spikes softly, whispering, ‘my little rose’. Of Skye happy and laughing, eating dinner with her family. Of Skye moving mountains for her, making music for her. Of Skye curled around her, holding her tighter than ever- somehow it doesn’t hurt, nothing does.

The dreams haunt her, taunting in every mirror until she realizes the visions are true. 

Skye will love her one day, she’s seen it. All Raina must do is take control of this place- it won’t be hard, and it’ll save Skye from the elders that will fear her soon. Raina knows how to rule, and there are far less people here than there were in Project Centipede.

They can be monsters together.


End file.
